Being Forgotten
by Miraen
Summary: Elrohir has been left for dead for 50 years. The question is, can he forgive those who left him at the hands of his enemies? Review, please?


**The Forgotten and the New**

A boat slowly inched its way in the new morning dawn towards the land. It crept through the shadows barely causing a ripple on the smooth glassy surface of the sea. It slowly slid up the land and nothing moved.

A tall, dark haired figure jumped out cautiously and looked around warily. Sensing that everything was alright and that they hadn't been spotted, he led a magnificent horse down the small gangplank and out onto the firm soil. He slowly grabbed a bundle from on the bench and laid it gently to the ground.

He pushed the boat off and watched it sail away. After he could not see it anymore, even with his keen sight, he picked up the bundle, vaulted on top of the horse, and galloped towards the large Elven city rising out of the mist and dawn.

The city was awake by the time the elf was riding through the streets. He galloped through the roads and many looked up at him with confusion written across their faces.

He looked exactly like another elf in the city, and they therefore thought that it was the same one as the other had been thought perished some fifty years before on the land now named Earth. As he rode by, an elf called out to him, "Elladan, what are you doing riding this early morn? She hasn't even fully awoken yet."

The figure on the horse pulled hard on the reins and spun the horse around. He pushed back the hood from his cloak and shouted, "I AM NOT ELLADAN! I am Elrohir. You couldn't even get that right during my first few thousand years of life, so I am not really expecting that some seven thousand years after my birth you could get it right now."

The elves in the city stood still. They stared in shock and wonder. Elrohir and Elladan had gone on a mission to Earth some fifty years previously as both had felt the Ulaire's stir though many thought them long dead.

Their father, Elrond, also accompanied them as well as Legolas. Whilst three returned, Elrohir did not. As they were all passing through what was now the Scottish Highlands, they had been taken by surprise and Elrohir had been captured. Three returned to Valinor heavy with grief with having lost a companion.

Elrond had already lost his only daughter, Arwen to the mortal fate and to lose one of his carefree twins as well was doubly distressing, as well as his mortal son.

After the capture, Elrohir had been the slave of the Nazgul or Ulaire in elvish, for forty years of pure hell. Many days he wished he could just die and leave the place of suffering.

However, he managed to escape and fell in love with one of his sister's and Aragorn's descendants, Elarian in what was the year 2000 on Earth. They even had a daughter named Armiel after his sister. However, this was the reason he came to Valinor, but his wife lay dead in some cemetery in the Highlands.

After this remarkable outburst, two figures dashed outside. Both were related to Elrohir for they were his twin and father. His mother, Celebrian, lay inside prostrate with grief. As the two figures came upon the noise they stopped suddenly.

The other elves made a path for them. Elrond wept looking upon the son he long figured was dead. "Elrohir, ion nin. You have come home." Elladan also stood to the side with tears streaming down his face.

"Home?" Elrohir questioned. "Home where my brother and father reside? I only have one true home and that isn't with you now." As he spoke, the bundle in front of him stirred. The other elves heard this and watched the bundle warily as well as Elrohir.

He ignored them however, and very gently lifted the blanket to reveal a very small half- elven child aged no more than four. Her sloping pointed ears were tucked behind her dark slightly wavy hair. Her eyes were sullen with sleep.

"Daddy?" she inquired softly. The other elves, including Elrond and Elladan, stared in amazement. HE had a DAUGHTER? "Yes, darling?" Elrohir answered; his tone gentle and soothing.

"There are no bad monsters here, right daddy?"

"Of course not sweetheart."

"Daddy…..where's Mommy?" At this, the other elves looked up to Elrohir. His face was crimpled with grief and his eyes spoke of distress and pain. He hugged his daughter to him ever more closely. "Sh….sh……sheee."

He couldn't find the strength but had to do it anyway. "Remember Aunty Arwen and Uncle Aragorn?" The elves looked shocked at this. Arwen and Aragorn had died thousands of years ago so as to how this little girl knew of them was a mystery.

"Do you mean the nice lady with the brown hair like mine and the man with the nice laugh?" she asked. "Yes honey. Now Mommy liked them so much that she decided to visit them and when she was there, she liked them so much that she decided that she wanted to stay."

"She didn't want me?" The little voice spoke with sobs. "Oh no. She just decided that it was more beautiful there and wanted to live there. You can still see her though, do you remember?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically whilst the other elves stared round in confusion. Elrond and Elladan still stood there, confused, at the turn of events.

Elrohir stood up and pulled his daughter up to him before allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder. He spoke soothingly to her and within moments, she was fast asleep. He called to the horse to follow. He started to walk down the long street. Legolas was outside of his large palatial home with a door that could rival any made in Moria.

He too had been surprised by the events, but commented on nothing. When Aragorn had been mentioned, his heart cracked at the thought of his best friend. Elrohir stopped in front of Legolas and looked at him.

"Legolas, mellon nin. Could we please stay in some of your rooms as my daughter is very tired and I think that it would be better for her to sleep in a proper bed." "Of course, but what about your family?" Elrohir remained silent. "I have no family other than Arwen, Aragorn, Armiel and Elarian. There is no- one else."

Elladan strode up to him and pulled his twin back in order to face him. "What are you talking about? You still have Nana, Ada and me. We are still a family." Elrohir stood his ground, his eyes whirling with anger. "Oh really, you think so? Well let me tell you something. Families don't leave their companions on some foreign shore.

Families try to find out what happened. Families try to save their loved one. Families don't let their loved ones be taken prisoner and forced to be a slave by the…….Nazgul for forty years. (A collective gasp went around). YOU and ADA left me for forty years in pure torture and it was hell. It was as bad as being in the presence of Morgoth. You ask yourself. Would I want to be considered your family now?"

Elladan was looking at Elrohir with tears streaming down his cheeks. His twin had returned but they were no more distant than ever and what they had once shared was broken; he was now his own brother's enemy.

"Elrohir." He whispered. "It's too late this time, Elladan. You've had your chance," and with that he strode into the waiting house.

"No matter how hard I try, I can not picture you as a father or Ada, "stated Legolas. "You were always so care free and joking with your. . ." He found that he couldn't continue. "Brothers?" Elrohir enquired gently. "You don't have to worry about saying it. Estel was the best brother I ever had. Anyway, do you not mind us staying?"

"Of course I don't mind. It's only me anyway. Elrohir, what about. . . Elladan? I can't help feeling guilty that I was one of the ones that came with you to Earth and ended up leaving you behind."

"Legolas, mellon nin. I don't hold a grudge against you. You were wounded severely, that much I have found out and I can't punish you for something you didn't do. Elladan, on the other hand, had a choice and decided to leave his own twin behind. That really shows how much I was valued."

"Elrohir. They have been mourning for you for fifty years. The only reason that Elrond hasn't faded was that one, in the Undying Lands you can't and two he feels he has to carry on for your Nana and Elladan other wise the grief would be too much for even them. He thought that he had lost three of his children and he couldn't ever see them again."

Elrohir looked somewhat blank at this and stared down at his daughter sleeping peacefully on the bed below. "Are you telling me that you haven't ever seen those who have gone to the Halls of Mandos? You haven't found the link yet?"

Legolas stared at him. "What are you trying to tell me? Are you saying that we can see them again like Gimli, Arwen and Estel?"

Elrohir threw back his head and laughed. "Of course, mellon nin. Now, I have to speak with Arwen as I need her help in the hopes that she can come with Estel. You need to stay here as look out."

Legolas pondered over the last two words. _A lookout? This wasn't Middle Earth anymore. Nothing could come here. . . couldn't they? _Elrohir meanwhile sat next to his daughter and softly stroked her raven coloured hair past her gently pointed ears. Legolas turned to face him. After a few moments, Elrohir seemed to have drifted to sleep though his eyes were closed and he was not dead yet.

All of a sudden, a bright light hung in the middle of the room and started to increase in brightness. Elrohir's eyes popped open. "Here she comes," he said. As the glowing ball grew, it elongated and from the glowing mass, an elf- maiden stepped out. "Hello Legolas," Arwen said in her lilting voice. "Arrrwenn?" Legolas gasped. Smiling, she turned round to face Elrohir. "Now dear brother of mine I have several bones to pick with you."

"You have been around humans too long, sister. You have picked up their mannerisms." Elrohir chuckled. Arwen did not look very amused. "You have no idea. Anyway our dear brother who is still in Mandos is coming down to speak to you. As we get on to our business now, you have no idea how much of an idiot Estel and I looked when we were sitting in our rooms and a new arrival was outside the palace crying on the gardens. I believe some Rivendell elves walked over to her but at one look from them, she just started wailing."

Here, she took a deep breath before continuing. "Of course you know how Aragorn loves a good mystery, so he went down with me to work out what was going on. The woman looked at us and looked so astonished, she stopped crying for a minute before collapsing into wails, yet again. She started calling out two names in particular, neither I could fully understand, but one I gathered was her daughter by her body posture. After a while, Aragorn bent down next to her and asked her who she was crying for. She replied, "The two I have left behind. My daughter and my husband, Elrohir." Now brother, did you mention that you were married and had a child the last time I popped down?" Arwen asked, her eyes flashing.

Elrohir was about to reply when another glowing globe was found in the middle of the room. "Oh no, now I really am going to get it. I could never convince Estel." "Humph," went Arwen. Legolas, meanwhile, was too stunned to do anything at that present moment so sat by Armiel transfixed at the globe.

The globe eventually followed the same method that Arwen's globe had used and Aragorn stepped out of the light. The elves below in the street were wondering what on earth was happening in Legolas Thranduilion's house but made no further enquiries. Aragorn looked somewhat furious. "So dear brother, upon all the occasions of us meeting you did you never disclose to us the fact that you not only had found someone but that you had also become married, to one of our descendents, and had a child with her as well!" Aragorn yelled.

"Ada told us that keeping it in the family might be a good idea at some points but you seem to take it to a whole new level, don't you?" Elrohir was about to reply when Armiel started whimpering and tossing. Elrohir's gaze snapped back to his daughter. "DADDY!" she screamed. Aragorn and Arwen looked on questioningly. "Is this our great grand- daughter as well as niece?"

"Yes," he replied simply. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"The black cloaks, daddy. I felt them," she whimpered. Elrohir paled as did Aragorn and Arwen. A familiar chill was spreading across Elrohir's back. Legolas felt it as well and thought that whatever was happening, it most certainly wasn't good.

"Oh no, "Elrohir breathed. "They're here." Without a second word, he grabbed his daughter and ran from the room with all the others in pursuit. He ran down to the stables and quickly leapt onto a horse securing Armiel in front of him. He looked around to see the others also on horses.

"You didn't think I would let my older brother do this alone, did you?" Aragorn queried with a grin on his face. "Anyway, it doesn't exactly matter with us, does it? Not only will we get to have some spark in our boring lives, we can't get killed in the process." "Thank you, but we must leave." Elrohir said. They galloped out of the court yard and onto the street. The elves looked up in astonishment and the majority stood transfixed. Elladan and Elrond were outside their house when they heard the clattering.

Upon looking up did Elladan not only see his twin but also his younger brother and sister riding alongside Legolas. The three elves and Aragorn pulled up directly outside Elrond's house. Elladan gazed for a minute at this sight before breathing, "Estel, Arwen. . .Elrohir." The four looked down at him before looking down the street. Elrohir was about to give the order to move when a screech filled the city with the elves gazing up in horror. "It's too late, they're here now."

As he spoke this, hoof- beats could be heard storming into the city, all coming from different directions. Legolas looked at Aragorn in astonishment and breathed, "Estel, I thought that after the final battle in the Fellowship, the Ulaire's had all gone as the evil was wiped out." Aragorn looked over at Legolas and for a while things seemed back to normal, well for whatever could be said in these circumstances as they galloped down the streets in order to escape the Ulaire's.

"Well mellon nin, most thought that they had gone but that is not the case. You remember when you went to the place they know call Scotland?"

"Yes, indeed," said Legolas curiously.

"Well, that used to be Lothlorien. The Ulaire's seemed to have gone their despite their evilness and buried themselves deep within the ground. They were attempting to wait until the right time to reappear. That was probably where you and El and El and Ada went when you felt evil again not knowing it was the Ulaire's save Elrohir. He has not told you why he is chased by them has he?"

"No. He has not."

"Well, leave him to tell you that as that takes a lot of trust for him to say it." Legolas pondered this and would have asked but hindered Aragorn's advice.

Suddenly, they stopped and Arwen, Aragorn and Legolas looked over at Elrohir, who dismounted.

"This is where the Elven magic is the most strong in the city. Arwen, you will need to protect Armiel for me, with Aragorn and Legolas at her side in case something goes wrong."

"Daddy," Armiel began crying. "You're not going to do that thing when you were going to save Mommy, are you? I don't want you to die as well!"

Elrohir looked over at his four- year old daughter with a lump catching in his throat. "No, of course not, I will just make the bad people go away."

Armiel looked slightly comforted by this. Elrohir then passed Armiel over to Arwen and Estel and Legolas took up their places either side of her.

"Arwen…protect her with your life. You know what she is and who she has in her." Arwen nodded dutifully. "I have told you where you will be going, so there will be no surprises. Don't let Elarian see Armiel otherwise there could be unwanted side- effects."

At this he kissed his daughter one more time and sat down in the centre of a stone circle and appeared to have gone to sleep. Eventually, there was a bright spark around the three protecting Armiel and all of them disappeared including Legolas.

Elrohir grabbed his sword from its scabbard and stood in the centre of the stone circle with it high in the air. All of the other elves looked at him with confusion. Elladan slowly walked over to Elrohir.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Hmmm, Elladan it seems that you have lost your hearing and your eyesight. I am trying to protect my daughter." As he spoke this he could feel evil creeping down his back and turned very slowly with Elladan watching him. Elladan gave a small gasp and reached instinctively for his sword.

Elrohir stood frozen at what he saw down the end of the street riding astride a great snorting beast. As the dark horse galloped towards him with its master screeching, Elrohir only hoped that his daughter was safe with Legolas and his siblings in the Halls of Mandos.

"ELROHIR, WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" Elladan shouted. Elrohir said nothing, standing firmly on the ground watching the snorting beast come ever closer. The familiar sense of evil was all around him now.

"Soooo. It is you…" The Ulaire whispered. "We have missed you. How about some games? You remember them well, don't you? All you need to do is tell us where your daughter is." Elrohir had gone pale but still stood with his sword and eyes ablaze.

"Where she is, is no matter to you. You can never have her. I am no longer your play toy and you can no longer command me on this sacred soil."

"Too true. However, all I need do is to slip a drop of Mzcrûl down your throat and then you would have to, won't you?"

"Elrohir, what is he saying?" Elladan whispered.

"It is of no concern to you. Why don't you leave and go to Lord Elrond and Nana. They will need to know that at least one son will stay alive before the day is out."

"Elrohir what do you mean?" But as those words were uttered, a flash of light sparked around and Elrohir had disappeared.

As the light dissipated, Legolas looked around warily before Armiel was given to him. "Legolas, you will go with Aragorn and ride to the palace now. No human is allowed inside really as other elves take it as though it were an infringement of their privacy. I would also be careful as you look different to the elves that were killed since you have a different light around you. They will stare and you must try to ignore them as they aren't being rude, merely curious. I need to go and find Elarian."

Legolas nodded and set off with Aragorn through the beautiful country that reminded him so much of his past home in Mirkwood with all of its past calmness as was found in Lothlorien. He kept glancing sideways at Aragorn wondering if this were all a dream.

"What?" Aragorn said, "I haven't turned into an orc have I?"

Legolas laughed a musical laugh that filled Estel's heart with joy for it had been many millennia since he had heard it. "So mellon nin, what is it like up here in the Halls?"

"Well, for one thing, I have been elected as the ruler of the elves, which isn't that good. We are inundated with elves from all over asking if they can build up houses or go hunting, stuff like that. And two, we are always encountering weeping women or humans that have died thinking that this is all a dream. It's even worse when you are handed babies that have died and must grow up in what the modern humans call heaven. It is slightly confusing for them as they seem to have so many religions." Estel laughed again and they kept up the friendly banter for a long while simply enjoying each other's company.

As they neared the gates of the Elvish quarter, Legolas glanced at Estel and said, "Mellon nin, are there any here who fell in the final battle of humans and elves that won't be pleased to see me?"

"No, no. They were more annoyed that out of all the elves to have survived through Helm's Deep and other sorts, it was you. You will get some stares as they thought that you were too high and mighty to see them. Oh, Raniean and Trelan are here. They have been dying to get me to go and see you."

"Raniean and Trelan?" Legolas groaned. "I expect they have had families up here haven't they?"

"Well, no." Aragorn said. Legolas looked ahead and stared.

"So this is Mandos." He breathed. As they rode through the gates in the city, he could hear elves all around him whispering, "It's Prince Legolas! Alive as well."

"Strider, why am I still called Prince? No-one not even in the Undying Lands have they disbanded calling me by a royal title, be it King or Prince. Honestly, I have no realm and am therefore no longer royalty."

"Yes, "whispered Aragorn, "but you were born royal and are therefore accorded as such. I have tried to tell them as well, but they seem adamant I am still a King. It's even worse than being a Prince. Care to see the difference?"

"Don't you dare Strider!" Legolas growled threateningly. Armiel woke up from her nap and looked up at Legolas.

"When is Daddy coming?" she inquired "and when will we be there?"

"For now Armiel, you must keep quiet and we are there. Don't let anyone see you." Said Estel.

"Okay." She said and promptly went back to sleep.

"Humans," said Legolas with a roll of his eyes.

"Bratty elf," said Estel back playfully. They pulled to a halt in front of the huge palatial mansion and dismounted, Legolas careful not to reveal Armiel. Arwen was right about all the elves staring. Haldir strode down the steps and looked taken aback to see Legolas. "Legolas, well met!" he said.

"Haldir," Legolas cried, "The last time I saw you was…" he drifted off.

"Was when you buried me," Haldir replied his eyes glowing, "I heard as much. So…did you weep, mourn, cry, throw flowers and all that nonsense? Estel wouldn't tell me. He said I would have to ask you myself and since you have taken so long to come up here, I have driven Estel insane continuously asking daily."

"Too right you have," mumbled Aragorn, "I haven't had a good night's sleep for millennia.

"Well," replied Legolas, "I didn't cry at all." He said only breaking off when Aragorn coughed suggestively.

"So sorry, but I am allergic to bullshit, you see?" He said. "Alright, alright. I cried. Happy? And Estel, where did you learn a thing such as that? We will definitely need to improve your language!"

Haldir was by this time laughing so hard. "Ah, that was something I have needed. Well done for surviving by the way. I'm sure though, that Raniean and Trelan would like to congratulate you though, Prince Legolas." Legolas looked pained.

"Please, I am no longer a Prince." He said.

"Nope, he's King Legolas now," quipped Aragorn. Haldir looked very pleased with himself. "Well, I'll call them and alert them that we have a surviving Elven King in our midst."

"No, Haldir please don't…" But Legolas knew it was useless for as soon as he had opened his mouth, Haldir had shouted, "Raniean. Trelan. KING LEGOLAS is here!"

"Now, you've done it. I'll have to get you back, Haldir!" The elves around were whispering again about him and Legolas knew that most were surprised that he was a King. "Legolas, a KING?" shouted Raniean.

"This is great," said Trelan. Legolas merely winced and said, "look Estel, (stressing the word slightly) I have a heavy load here, and I would like to get rid of it before Ran and Tre come." Aragorn understood immediately.

"Of course. Haldir, we will need two rooms, preferably next to mine and Arwen's."

"Of course. I will prepare them now before the stampede of Legolas' contingents that he was in charge of and the Mirkwood populace and Ran and Trelan come." Legolas merely growled. He looked extremely pained and Aragorn couldn't stop laughing at him as Legolas quickly galloped his horse into the Palace's courtyard. Legolas quickly dismounted and vaulted up the stone steps into the entrance hallway.

He dimly heard Aragorn's voice crying out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" before realising that he had just come face to face with all of his former contingents who had failed to cross the sea. He stopped dumbstruck and heard Estel panting quietly behind him. The elven warriors looked shocked at seeing their old Commander- in – Chief and Prince.

"Prince Legolas?" one of them queried softly. Ranien and Trelan bounded up to meet him and started questioning everything that had happened to Mirkwood after they had fallen in battle. Legolas looked around to see Estel clutching his sides in laughter. "I don't really see what could be so amusing, Strider." Legolas said glaring at his best friend. Estel broke off laughing and looked up with a very wide grin on his face.

Legolas knew that that particular grin usually bore trouble afterwards. Estel had used that grin when he had conceived a plan for a trick on his foster father's old advisor, Glorfindel. The result had been an hour long lecture from Glorfindel, Lord Elrond and his father, King Thranduil.

"Well," Aragorn began very sweetly, "these fine warriors have just addressed you as their Prince." Legolas knew this was going to be a lot of trouble. The elves instantly started clamouring round the King in Mandos of the elves, humans, dwarfs and the other beings who dwelled there, wanting to know what he was meaning.

"You wouldn't dare, Estel, or I will tell your father exactly what happened in Moria with the mithril and let's see how he takes it shall we?" Legolas threatened. "Too late, "replied Aragorn with a grin, "for you see being dead has got it's advantages."

Turning to the elven warriors he continued, "You see, my dear friends, Legolas isn't being entirely truthful with you." Legolas braced himself for the next bit. "Legolas was the last reigning King of Mirkwood and Fangorn Forest until the last of the elves disappeared."

"STRIDER!" Legolas said before making a hasty departure to where Haldir stood with his mortal wife. When Haldir saw Legolas approaching, he made a very deep melodramatic bow.

Legolas glared at him before saying, "Why don't you show me to the rooms before I will tell Rumil and Orophin in Valinor of several of your escapades." Haldir blanched. "You wouldn't."

"Just try me," Legolas replied, "I have had too much excitement for one day." Haldir broke off from his wife and led Legolas and Armiel up the stairs to a fabulous set of rooms right next to Aragorn's and Arwen's.

Legolas laid Armiel gently on the bed and turned to find Aragorn watching him in the doorway with a soft smile on his face. "You would have made a good Ada, Legolas." Legolas smiled back. "Thank you, mellon nin." Estel grinned back at those two familiar words coming out of his best friend's mouth.


End file.
